Am I Wise or Am I A Fool
by EOTWM
Summary: Tails' girlfriend has been thinking about Tails and their relationship. He always runs off to help Sonic stop Eggman leaving her behind. She decides to break up with Tails with reasons that seem unarguable. Tails, however, has a few things to say before he goes. What he says makes her wonder. Is she wise or a fool? Was this the biggest mistake of her life.(Girlfriend's perspective)


I do not own any Sonic characters or any of these wise quotes, except probably one (I saw them and they made me think. Then I got the idea for this story) (Anyone who can guess the one I made up gets ten points in my book)

(The perspective of Tails' girlfriend, I did not have one in mind so this female can be whoever you want it to be: Sally, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Bunnie, Rouge, Fiona, etc. Whoever you want. PS: Don't flame me because I said some female name you hate. Those are just examples)

 _Am I Wise or Am I A Fool_

I sat on a rock looking over the sea of the Mystic Ruins next to Tails' workshop. I would feel the wind rushing over me as I stared off into the sunset. The colors were full of life and dignity. Not a care in the world, a thing of beauty that brings a smile to others faces.

I even smile as the colors danced upon the ocean surface and jump back up toward me like a circus act, it filled me up with excitement. It was hardly something you could look at and say it was boring. I could tell why Tails got it.

Tails…such a nice, young, gentle fox. Cute too, I cannot help but feel a cramping in my gut as I thought about him.

I heard foot falls upon the grass behind me. I looked to see my boyfriend walking toward me with a warm smile on his face. He waved carelessly almost in a chuckling way "I'm glad I got your call. It has been a while since we hanged out. What did you want do?"

I smiled and looked back at the sunset as I stood back up "Oh… just talk."

Tails began to rub his ear as if it itched; he does that when he was nervous "Oh-okay."

I took a deep breath and Tails' eyes widened. My heart skipped as he spoke "Y-you're breaking up with me?"

I fumbled around with words, my ears flattened against my head "Well-I-I-Well-the thing is-."

I wasn't nervous. No way. I was just shocked that he figured that out so quickly. Well,… he is one of the smartest and wisest people I know.

Tails backed up brushing his fur down on his head. I could see his eyes darting left and right, thinking about what he could have done to deserve this no doubt. He clearly could not think of anything so he looked back at me with desperate eyes "W-w-what did I do wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I-I didn't realize… whatever I did to you, I'm sorry."

I quickly stopped him there by waving my hands out in front of me "No, no, it's not that. I just grasp some wisdom and I can't help but place that in my life."

Tails twisted his namesakes together as he shifted his legs "Wh-what wisdom?"

I crossed my arms "Walk with the wise and become wise, for a companion of fools suffers harm."

Tails raised a brow "Th-that's true, b-but I don't get what that has anything to do with our relationship. I thought we had it good. I thought we were enjoying our time together."

I sighed "We did. I just found out some things."

"L-like what?"

I looked to my right and down before looking at him again, it was hard to stare him in the eyes. I could see the hurt and confusion in his face as he looked desperately at me, as if wanting to hear more to learn from his mistakes. He taught me to be wise, probably why I continued to look for wisdom. I swallowed and opened my mouth "I learned things about love. What is obvious is how men and women are different."

Tails nodded "Well, besides the obvious fact that body parts differentiate, their minds think differently."

I nodded "Well, A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears."

Tails nodded "I-I-I can see that."

I roll my eyes. That just proves it "One also says: you deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who doesn't complicate your life. Somebody who won't hurt you.… Tails, you make my life too complicated. You're rarely around; you sometimes have to skip our dates. That hurts me. I get hurt when you don't show up and I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

Tails ears fell at that "B-but I love you."

I closed my eyes and crossed them "William Shakespeare has something to say about that: You say you love the rain, but you open your umbrella when it rains. You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow when the sun shines. You say you love the wind, but you close your windows when the wind blows. This is why I am afraid when you say that you love me too." Tails grabbed his head and fell upon the rocks to sit down as I continued "If you have to beg someone to be in your life, they don't belong there. Tails… I am tired of begging you to be in my life, because. Don't depend too much on anyone in this world, because even your shadow leaves you when you're in darkness." I choked a little. I hope he understands "I-I'm sorry. Sometimes you have to give up on people. Not because you don't care, but because they don't."

Tails stood, tails going limp upon the ground, tears in his eyes, hands intertwined, and ears flat against his head as he nodded. He turned and began to walk away. I groan a little, I hope I didn't hurt him too much. Suddenly he turned around, one finger pointing at me and eyes shut "Y-you… You know what. I'm not okay with this."

I was taken back "Tails, I don't want to say this agai-."

Tails snapped his fingers telling me to be silent. I closed my mouth. I did enough damage. Tails let a few tears go "I will tell you some things about life, love, and wisdom itself." He walked forward with tears flooding his face like a leaking faucet in a sink "You may have heard what you think is wise, but the wise talk because they have something to say: fools because they have to say something. I may be quitting our dates, I may be putting you off, but that does not mean it does not hurt me too. We are all in the same game; just different levels. Dealing with the same hell; just different devils."

I heard those words and let them sink in. This did sound wise, I only listened as he continued, tears still leaving a trail down his face "When nails grow long, we cut nails not fingers, just like when misunderstanding grows up, cut your ego, not your relationship. I know that I may have let you down, I know that I have accidently hurt you, but I was also let down and hurt. I forgave those who did… and I do not forgive people because I am week. I forgive them because I am strong enough to know people make mistakes. Spending today complaining about yesterday will not make tomorrow any better."

I watched as he sniffed and wiped his nose with his arm as he sobbed "Be wise enough to let go when you should but strong enough to hold on when you must. You may want to be with me. You want me to be with you all the time like any normal person… but… I am not normal. I do not want to be. I do not pretend to be. I am me. … What is worth having is worth sacrificing for. You will never know what is on the other side unless you climb over the mountain, swim over the lake, or open the door. How can you hate something if you have never tried it? How can you love something you never met? How can you live a life without risks? Even locking yourself in your own home has risks: you can become depressed, because you will never meet a person you might love, you can become sad, because the sun cannot shine through to make you smile, you can cry, but no one is there to hold you."

I look down, to my sides, up, but I could only look back at him. He sighed as he straightened up "I am like a goalkeeper. No matter how many goals I save, people will remember only the one that I miss… just like the times I actually came to our dates, you can only recollect the ones I miss."

Then the memory flashes around me. I recalled the times he came, the times he listened and, and the times he talked. All of that was pushed aside down to the fact I only could remember the days he missed… he was right.

Tails looked down as more tears trickled down his face "Love is like fire. It can keep you warm in the cold and keep the darkness at bay, or it can burn you deep enough to leave a scar and an infection… I love you… even when you dump kerosene on me I would gladly jump into that fire for you, because if you truly love someone, then the only thing you want for them is to be happy… even if it is not with you." He looked up at me "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I understand that you want to move on with your life. Do things that will make you happy, happiness you could never have with me. One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else."

I was taken back. I did not expect those words. I thought he was going on a rant about why I should stay with him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand "Life is like mathematics. It may not teach us how to breathe oxygen and how to exhale carbon dioxide. Or to love a friend and forgive an enemy. It may not even help us find our way to our one true love. But it gives us hope that every problem has a solution. Though I am in pain and… I wish you would not go,… b-b-but I have hope that everything will work out soon. Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met. So… I will always remember you. I want you to make everyday your masterpiece." Tails looked over my shoulder to the sunset that began to disappear "Thank you for hurting me with the truth than to comfort me with a lie."

I quickly spoke "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. You seemed like a person who is always carefree and always happy."

He shook his head "Sometimes the ones who makes others smile is the one who always feels alone." He looked at me with a gentle, kind smile, tears still traveling across his soaked face "At some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life."

He walked over and hugged me, I was too stunned to do anything but wait. I only grew stiffer when I heard him whisper with a hurt voice "If there ever comes a day when we cannot be together… keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever."

He let go and walked off, his head hung low, his tails dragging behind, and a few sobs there and there. As the sun descended and night enclosed around me, I could feel the warmth from Tails leaving my side and my heart leaving me in the cold and darkness I now knew the true meaning of even my shadow leaving me. Now I was all alone and in the mist of all that coldness and loneliness I figured out two more wise thoughts as they passed through my head " _The biggest disease known to mankind is… loneliness._ " And " _You don't know what you have in till it's gone._ "

I looked over the water that use to look so lively and happy, but now it looked dark and gloomy. Evil seemed to loom over the world tonight and I couldn't help but sit down with tears traveling down my face "What have I done?" I shoved the heel of my hands into my eyes "Was that wisdom or was that foolish?"

I looked over the horizon and even as the moon began to rise behind me the darkness never seemed to be faulted. The answer seemed so clear, the only thing that was clear that night. I sobbed harder as I spoke "Why was I so stupid. There is no happiness when you're alone." For the rest of the night I cried.

All I wanted now… was my boyfriend back… but now… the best thing I ever had… was gone. 

**End**

I know, not a happy story, but it is a life lesson (It is prone to change though if you notice or I notice any mistakes that need to be correct). Also, all those wise words can make you think. Are the words spoken having a specific meaning, or is there a double meaning that someone specifically meant?

Live the life you own and "Make everyday your masterpiece."


End file.
